A World of Chaotic Wonders
by Catelina
Summary: Two girls get transported to Gaea and meet up with the people there, however, all is not as it seems. They'll be some romance, drama, humor... Please read and Review, the more u do- the more i write.


AUTHORS NOTES (Meg): Basically my best friend is Seph. Hi everyone this is Meg. Anyway, I have a massive obsession with Vision of Escaflowne- so this fic. Is based on us being sucked into gaea after hitomi has been, but theirs a slight twist, we weren't anime characters in the beginning..... dum dum da dum..... enjoy guys and please review.

Linkin park was something Meg could listen to for ages, infact she had been, 2 hours infact, which was the time that she had spent at Seph's house so far. She was thinking, which was something she didn't do particullarily often about the recent anime she had been watching. Vision of escaflowne. She was usually the kind of person who thought anime characters were hot, but Van. Oh my God! Yum!!

"Meggie, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Seph's voice broke through her thoughts and she opened her eyes and considered her blond-haired best friend. 

"I have absolutely no idea.... Um..... we could hang out here for a while, or go see a movie or even better....... Ring up matt, and try and have a conversation that is not replied with only one syllable words." Her friend laughed at the thought of their mutual friend who didn't seem like one of those phone people and thought for a bit.

"Well, I don't want to spend all tomorrow here so why don't we go see a movie, I dunno..... what.... Anything... whatevers on." Meg agreed with the nod of her head and once again closed her eyes, but quickly opened them again suddenly. 

"Hey! Did I tell you about this awesome anime I watched yesterday, well not exactly yesterday, like it finished yesterday." Seph looked up from her magazine and eyed Meg with that look that says: 'Meg I am not an anime freak like you.' She have had that look directed at her many times... many many times.

"Yes Meg. Twice, and I think I have the entire story line down to memory." Meg grinned, apoligised and went back to her thoughts, which were of the story line. She had always been one of those romantic sops but not the stereotypical- you know the kind- get married, have kids, life happily ever after. No, Meg just had an obsession with watching and reading soppy things. She thought of the story of Van and Hitomi and found it devastating that Hitomi could return back to her world, leaving Van alone on Gaea. She wished she could meet someone like that.......

"MEG THESEM, for the fourth and last time, dinner is ready!" Seph stood ready to inflict physical harm on Meg near the doorway as she spoke seriously. "What's up with you today Meg, you're like completely out of it." She stepped forward as her best friend got up and put the back of her hand against her brunette friend's forehead. Her friend swatted it away with a laugh and ran out of the room, followed quickly but the other once-worried, 16 year old.

They ran through the house and up the slightly twisting staircase till they were on the top floor of Seph's mum's house and standing beside the wooden dinner table. "Aah girls you're finally here." Her mother commented with a slight smirk and Seph pouted. "It wasn't my fault, Meg was off in dream land, away with the fairys, almost heading towards the light." Meg rammed her elbow into her friends side and took her spot on one side of the table.

After Seph had recovered from her 'injury' she asked her sister what was for dinner, her twelve year old sister- Lillie replied- spagetti bolognaise. Meg and Seph both grinned and Seph took her spot beside Meg at the table. 

Dinner soon began and the girls devoured their food quickly and asked for seconds, they hadn't eaten since lunch, which they'd had macca's at indooroopilly. "So girls. What are you going to do for tomorrow? Lillie and I are going into the optomertrist to get Lillie her glasses so I need to know If you're going to be here while I'm out." She explained. Seph and Meg looked at eachother before agreeing silently.

"we'll probably make our way over to indooroopilly around lunch, walk around abit then head to the movies to see whatever." Seph replied and left out specific details which her mother picked up on. "What movie will you be seeing?" Meg answered that quickly and told Seph's mum that they would be seeing Signs. "Seph, what rating is it?": M 15+. Meg looked out of the corner of her eye at her friend. No it's not you idiot, It's MA.... Oh.... Oh. She laughed abit at her stupidity then forgot quickly about it. 

They finished eating their dinner then the two teenagers returned downstairs. Her mum had excused Seph from doing the washing up for one night, and so Lillie had in turn been told to do it. Seph and Meg were awake till 3am that night watching two movies they'd hired out from the video store round the corner, and they sat talking, missing half the movie. 

"I really wish I could meet a nice guy." Seph wailed, "We still have to go to that dance too." She added and Meg nodded. 

"I know. All I want to do is find that one guy, sounds funny doesn't it. But I really wish there was a nice guy out there for me. Have you seen Will and Meaka lately, that's the kind of relationship I'd like to have with a guy," 

"Yeah I know. She's really lucky."

They both fell asleep infront of the TV, but Meg's dreams were focused on the impossible.

__

The world of Gaea..

She dreamt of dragons and a world which looked up at the planet earth and called it the phantom moon. She dreamt of two men, one brown and one blond both desperate for love after their one love had disapeared and then..

. She woke up. The world as she looked at it through squinting eyes was well different. All the colours were fresh and unreal, almost as though she was in a painting. And she noticed one other thing.

"OH MY GOD!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!" Seph awoke to the sound of her friend's scream and covered her ears in mock pain as she too, took in her surroundings. Then she too started screaming. The screaming went on for sometime then suddenly cut out as the two girls took in a creature that approached them from a hole in the ground. It was cross between a mole and a man, but a very small and stout man who waddled instead of strode when he walked.


End file.
